Sensei Izumi Curtis’ Syllabus for Alchemy 101
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: If you wish to learn alchemy under Sensei Izumi Curtis, please read and fillout the following form. When you are done, please sign and date the bottom and pass into Sensei Izumi at the beginning of the first lesson.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song, I never have and never will. 

My friend Chibi Ryoko found this in Ed's luggage while he was 'staying over' her house the other night. I thought you all would like to see the admissions slip he and Al had to fill-out and sign before learning alchemy under Izumi...

--

**--- Sensei Izumi Curtis' Syllabus for Alchemy 101 ---**

If you wish to learn alchemy under Sensei Izumi Curtis, please read and fill-out the following form. When you are done, please sign and date the bottom and pass into Sensei Izumi at the beginning of the first lesson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I, ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..., wish to learn alchemy under the teachings of Sensei Izumi Curtis. I promise to follow all of her rules and to do as she tells me. I understand that in alchemy, there is a process called equivalent exchange. This lesson is very important and portrays to every single lesson taught by Sensei Izumi. I also understand that should I break any of the rules described below, Sensei Izumi will use equivalent exchange on me. Thus meaning I will be beaten within an inch of my life and have no pity felt for me or my injuries.

THE RULES:

Rule 1 - Never question Sensei Izumi.

Rule 2 - If you break rule 1, duck!

Rule 3 - Never look for pity from Sensei Izumi; she gives none.

Rule 4 - Everything taught by Sensei Izumi has a reason; see rule 1 and 2.

Rule 5 - Stay out of Sensei Izumi's study.

Rule 6 - Break rule 5, duck!

Rule 7 - Never forget Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.

Rule 8 - Treat Sensei Izumi with respect.

Rule 9 - Break rule 8, duck!

Rule 10 - Treat fellow apprentices with respect.

Rule 11 - Never mention the military or suggestions of association with the military.

Rule 12 - Break rule 11, duck!

Rule 13 - Never ever think about thinking about Human Alchemy and The Forbidden Array.

Rule 14 - Break rule 13, you will suffer the consequences of your actions, and also... DUCK!

Rule 15 - Don't harass neighbors with alchemy pranks

Rule 16 - Break rule 15, duck!

Rule 17 - Never complain about homework.

Rule 18 - Break rule 17, duck!

Rule 19 - No using alchemy without permission.

Rule 20 - Break rule 19, duck!

Rule 21 - No girl-friends / boy-friends allowed on campus without Sensei Izumi's permission.

Rule 22 - Break rule 21, duck!

Rule 23 - Keep dorm room clean at all times.

Rule 24 - Eat all food placed in front of you without complaint.

Rule 25 - Break rule 24, duck!

Rule 26 - Stay out of the shop front.

Rule 27 - Break rule 26, duck!

Rule 28 - No toys allowed in dorm rooms. Only mature children are allowed to learn alchemy.

Rule 29 - Stay out of Sensei Izumi's bedroom.

Rule 30 - Break rule 29, duck!

Rule 31 - Don't break anything in the house.

Rule 32 - Break rule 31, duck!

Rule 33 - Follow all rules listed here.

Rule 34 - Break rule 33, duck and run for you life!

(Sensei Izumi holds the right to change, alter and add rules without warning.)

I have read all the rules listed above and agree to follow each one to a tee. Breaking any of the rules listed above will lead to the pain inflected on me by Sensei Izumi.

X... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..., (signature) ... ... ... ... ...(date)

THE WAVER:

I, hereby wave all charges that may be filed against Sensei Izumi for any and all injuries I receive while learning under her. No charges will ever be filed and Sensei Izumi is not responsible for my pain, injuries, or even death (if it comes to this) while I am under her training. I will be living under her roof and will obey all rules given to me by her and other adult(s) living in her house.

X... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..., (signature) ... ... ... ... ...(date)

LESSONS:

1 - Spend a month on the uninhabited island owned by Sensei Izumi. No alchemy, food or shelter will be allowed. All survival will depend on the apprentice's skills.

2 - TBA

--

A/N - I needed to write something with no point to it for once. I thought this would do nicely.

Please do not actualy send me the copied syllubus in the reivew, just tell me how you liked it.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"

Anonymous


End file.
